


Hair Pins

by Kasterborous_System



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous_System/pseuds/Kasterborous_System
Summary: Tony decides to do Bucky's hair.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Hair Pins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



Bucky was sitting on the bed, legs crossing and rolling his eyes. A smile loosely playing on his lips, enjoying the attention of his boyfriends despite what he'd want other to believe. Tony behind him and Steve sitting in front of him. “This is ridiculous.” He muttered, head turning to look over his shoulder, only to receive a gentle smack to his shoulder in return. 

“Keep your head straight. I’m working here.” Tony’s hand moving back to the hair and playing with it, picking up one of the bobby pins and placing it in Bucky’s hair, pinning it up. “And too bad. You signed up for this when you guys asked me to join. Hair styling dates are gonna be a thing now.” He joked, peaking around the hair to flash a smile at Steve. It had been nearly a month since they all started dating, Bucky and Steve having taken tony put for lunch one sunny afternoon and awkwardly asking if he wanted to form a polycule. There had been a lot of blushing and stuttering but they finally came to an agreement, Tony joining the couple of two years. It was nice, to feel wanted. To be able to just sit and do Bucky’s hair without it being weird. They had to put up with it now, anyway. Couldn’t just kick him out. They made a deal. Signed a waiver (all thanks to the one and only Tony). 

“I don’t know I signed onto this.” Bucky’s arms gesturing vaguely around, legs starting to fall asleep under his weight. A soft chuckled falling off his lips, his eyes looking up to meet Steve’s, almost begging in a way, though he was unsure for what. He was enjoying the attention and having his hair done, thankful he had just had a shower earlier that morning so it wasn’t too greasy. Knowing from experience that it wasn’t fun to work with. The oil getting in under his nails and such. Washing his hair out with both shampoo and conditioner was worth it to spare Tony’s hand of how gross it generally was. 

The pair of hands raising to caress Bucky's cheeks, leaning forward and kissing the bridge of the man's nose. "So patient." Steve murmured, almost like praising a dog. Thumb stroking over his lips, placing another gentle kiss against them. “Both so good.”  
“Get a room.” Tony snickered, eyes still focused on the hair, adding the last pin in, brushing his hands off and giving a small him of approval. “All done. Now, Buck, you can be a beautiful princess with that hair.” He joked, head moving forward to lean on the man’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Tones.” He muttered, smiling to himself. This was nice. This was finally home. Past the war and fighting… finally just home, safe, with two men who cared for him. There wasn’t anything else he could ask for. Laying down on the bed, eyes closing and pulling his lovers down with him. “Thanks.” He breathed out once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being short! Got to writing then completely blanked.


End file.
